


bored games

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: The three competitive Black sisters play twister, and Hermione realizes it might have been a mistake to take the game out.





	bored games

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: twister, the black sisters, and hermione

“Move your fucking hand, Cissy!”  
  
“NO! I have to be on red, Bella, and if I move I lose! Tell Andy to move!”   
  
“Like bloody hell, I’ll move.”   
  
Hermione ran her finger through her hair. She was the first one to get out, and she was kinda glad she did.

 

“I’m not afraid of slapping you, cause I will!”

 

“If you do that, Bella, I’ll-” Narcissa couldn't finish the sentence because Andromeda kicked her in the shin causing her to topple.

 

“ANDY!”

 

**_An hour earlier,_ **

 

To say the reunion wasn’t tense was a massive understatement. Why they chose to meet in Andromeda’s house, Hermione had no clue. It was filled with Muggle devices, and Hermione saw Bella zone in on the TV like it was evil. She had to convince her girlfriend it wasn’t.

 

Narcissa sat stiffly in the plush armchair, that looked well worn. The scratches all over it were probably from that fat, white cat that was roaming about.

 

Andromeda brought over a tray of tea and biscuits and sat down, leaving a significant amount of space between her and Bella.

 

“So, the weather has been pretty nice. I thought it was gonna rain, but it didn’t! That’s good.” Hermione said out loud to no one.

 

Narcissa just kinda gave her a snooty look, so she picked up a cup of tea.

 

“Andromeda, this is really good tea.”

 

“Call me Andy, and thank you, dear.”

 

The uncomfortable silence was almost deafening to Hermione.   
  
“So, are you guys actually gonna talk or are you guys gonna act like children the whole time?”

Now it was Bella who gave her a look.

 

“Maybe we can try some ice-breakers? I also have board games?” Andromeda said.

 

“I mean, if that is all you have sure, why the hell not. Thank you, Andy.” Hermione said, exasperated.

 

“So this is Twister, and I think the rules are pretty simple. You spin the spinner, get a color, and put a hand or foot on the color. The trick is that the mat is small, and lots of people are on it. The moment you fall or slip on a spot you lose. Sound simple?”

 

And that is when hell began.


End file.
